Dowager Hatt
|creator(s)= Britt Allcroft David Mitton David Maidment |uk/us_voice_actor=Keith Wickham |gender=Female |country_of_origin= England |affiliation=North Western Railway |occupation= * Singer * Railway Controller |children= * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Lowham Hatt |relative(s)= * Stephen and Bridget Hatt * Lady Hatt }} Dowager Hatt is Sir Topham Hatt's elderly mother. Biography ''Thomas & Friends In her first visit to Sodor, Thomas was charged with bringing her to Kirk Ronan, where Gordon would then take her on a VIP tour. She later visited Sodor several times, including once to celebrate her birthday. During her youth, she used to be a very good opera singer, though her son does not like hearing it. She owns a Dalmatian, which she renamed "Gremlin" after her adventure with Gordon's "gremlins". In the Driver Perkins segments of the Thomas and the Runaway Kite DVD it is revealed that she also has a parrot named Beaky. As of the CGI Series, Dowager Hatt appears to live near Maithwaite. She later attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Luncheon and became cross when Sir Topham Hatt failed to show up for a lunch date, and went out to find him on board Thomas. When her son caught a cold, Dowager Hatt forced him to stay home and ran the railway in his place. Unfortunately, she proved herself to be unqualified for her son's position, and confusion and delay quickly ensured when she forced the engines to perform trivial tasks for her, such as sending Thomas to collect a new hat for her from the docks, and gave engines tasks unsuited to their abilities, such as having Percy pull the Express. When Emily pointed this out to her, she was saddened that she had failed her son. Fortunately, by working together, Dowager Hatt and Emily were able to get the railway back on track by the time Sir Topham returned that evening. Personality Dowager Hatt is a bit of a thrill-seeker, a big opera singer and hates going slow and resting. She loves her son, Sir Topham, and much like him, she does not stand any nonsense, and is shown to be stern with him when he does not do what she tells him to do just as he is stern with his engines, even though he is an adult. Attire Dowager Hatt usually wears a green dress and a green hat, with a gold band and a red flower on it. During the winter she wears a purple dress and purple hat with a lighter purple flower on it. In Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, she wears a dark pink dress with cream buttons and pockets and a cream hat with a dark pink flower on it. Appearances Television Series= * 'Series 6' - It's Only Snow and Thomas the Jet Engine * 'Series 9' - Thomas and the Birthday Picnic * 'Series 11' - Percy and the Left Luggage * 'Series 12' - Excellent Emily * 'Series 13' - Percy's Parcel * 'Series 14' - Jitters and Japes * 'Series 15' - Gordon and Ferdinand, Percy's New Friends , Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away!, Stop That Bus!, Wonky Whistle , Tree Trouble and Fiery Flynn * 'Series 16' - Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam , Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor , Muddy Matters and Happy Birthday Sir! * 'Series 18' - Toad's Adventure, Samson Sent for Scrap and Millie and the Volcano * 'Series 19' - The Beast of Sodor, Reds vs. Blues and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Buckled Tracks and Bumpy Trucks and Engine of the Future * 'Series 21' - Dowager Hatt's Busy Day, A Shed for Edward , Terence Breaks the Ice and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Rosie is Red Specials * '''2011' - Day of the Diesels * 2015 - The Adventure Begins and Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-|Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2008 - Percy and the Left Luggage (speaks in speech bubble only; mistaken for Lady Hatt) * 2010 - Percy's Parcel * 2011 - Jitters and Japes and Gordon and Ferdinand * 2012 - Edward the Hero , Where's That Bus?, Wonky Whistle , Express Coming Through! and Up, Up and Away! * 2013 - Happy Birthday, Sir! and The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 662) * 2014 - Whistle-Stop Tour Voice Actors * Keith Wickham * Fu Suzuki * Keiko Nemoto * Margrit Strassburger * Ewa Serwa * Anna Apostolakis * Lena Meieran * Marianne Westby * Talya Barkay * Blanche Ravalec * Loretta Santini * Mercedes Espinosa * Susa Saukko * Vina Papadopoulou﻿ * Adna Cruz Trivia * Her title, Dowager, means someone who is a widow with a noble title so this means that her husband is deceased. * Dowager Hatt's appearance has changed over the course of the television series. ** Series 12: *** Her eye colour changed from brown to blue. *** She appears to have lost a significant amount of weight. ** Series 18: *** Her wrinkles become more prominent. *** Her skin becomes paler. * It is also revealed in the DVD, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, she has a parrot called Beaky. * She is the only female character voiced by a male actor. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL (with Mrs. Kyndley; discontinued) es:Dowager Hatt he:דאווג'ר האט ja:トップハム・ハット卿のお母さん pl:Pelagia Szyneczka ru:Долджер Хэтт Category:Humans Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters